Como niños
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Jasper es un vampiro serio y jamás actúa de manera inmadura, pero con Alice, mantenerse centrado es casi imposible, y aveces es bueno distenderse y actuar como niños.


Bueno, estoy muy feliz porque este es mi tercer fic de Alice y Jasper, por fin me estoy atreviendo a escribir de una pareja tan hermosa como son ellos. Son místicos, hermosos, se protegen y se aman con la vida. Son demasiado tiernos, y escribir de ellos me hace recordar a **mi ex, por eso quiero dedicárselo a él. Porque a pesar de haberlo lastimado, me arrepiento y me voy a arrepentir toda la vida, porque te adoro, Yoni :) Sabelo.**

En fin, espero que lo disfruten, por mi parte AMÉ escribir éste fic y creo que es el mejor de esta pareja -Entre los que escribí yo-. Espero les guste, mis pequeños lectores. Los adoro, gracias por su apoyo por mensaje privado y review. De verdad, me hacen sumamente feliz y es por eso que seguí escribiendo de ellos, sino nunca lo haría.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares son de la autora **S. Meyer**. Nada es mío _-salvo la trama-_ y no lucro con esto.

**Summary: **Jasper es un vampiro serio y jamás actúa de manera inmadura, pero con Alice, mantenerse centrado es casi imposible, y aveces es bueno distenderse y actuar como niños.

**Dedicación:** Como ya dije, a mi ex Yoni. Te adoro, bebé. Este fic me recuerda mucho a él, porque cuando estábamos juntos actuábamos así, como dos niños. Nos hacíamos cosquillas, jugábamos, me cantaba en el jardín a la luz de las estrellas. Y siempre, **siempre** te voy a recordar como el mejor novio que tuve hasta ahora. No te supe aprovechar y te lastimé y de verdad lo lamento muchísimo. Estamos arreglando las cosas, pero siento que no merezco una segunda oportunidad tuya. En fin, espero arreglemos todo. Te amo.

Ya me puse triste :( Estaba feliz con como me había quedado el fic hasta que me acordé de él. En fin, no quiero transmitir tristeza porque este no es un fic trágico :P

Nos vemos abajo, espero les guste :)

* * *

**Como niños.**

**By: **_Bel. _

Era preciosa, perfecta, hermosa y pura. Sus sentimientos eran tan puros como el agua de la cascada en la que Alice jugaba cual niña de dos años. Reía, salpicaba, nadaba y se divertía como nunca. En esos momentos, Jasper la observaba sentado en la raíz de un árbol a pocos metros, observándola detenidamente; se preguntaba cómo era posible que una vampiresa, quien se supone, es una máquina de matar, podía ser tan inocente. Alice era la excepción a la norma de: Los vampiros son chupa-sangre sin corazón.

—¡Jasper! —Gritó la chica en la orilla de la cascada—; ven a divertirte conmigo, ¡esto es súper!

Jasper solo sonrió, desde que vagaba con Alice en busca de los Cullen, había pasado los mejores cinco meses de su no-vida. Aunque no lo aceptara, amaba con locura a esa joven eterna. Desde que estaba con Alice, había conocido lo que era reír todos los días, conoció también el amor, el afecto y la protección que jamás tuvo con María.

—Alice… Creo que estoy mejor aquí… —Le dijo, él no era un niñito que gustara de jugar, pero la joven psíquica no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—¡Vamos, Jasper, no seas aguafiestas!

—Alice, sabes que no me gusta jugar…

Alice sonrió de manera macabra y salió del agua para acercársele. Jasper no había notado que la chica sólo llevaba la parte superior de un biquini y una pollera bastante corta, claro, en el agua no iba a estar vestida.

Embobado, la vio avanzar hacia él con una mirada pícara, escondiendo algo detrás suyo. Cuando vio lo que era, ya fue tarde, sintió el agua helada –la cual no le incomodaba en absoluto- sobre su piel de mármol.

—¿Qué dices ahora, Jazz? ¿Vendrás conmigo a jugar? —¡Lotería! Sabía, gracias a una visión, que eso serviría para convencer a su caballero sureño para que juegue con ella como dos niños en verano.

—Alice… —Dijo dudando, pero al ver su carita, tan emocionada, tan tierna e inocente, no pudo más que hacer caso a su caballerosidad-, más te vale correr, porque esto te costará caro, pequeña duendecilla.

Y rápidamente se levantó de la hierba en la que estaba tan agusto para perseguir a Alice, quien corría de él riendo, hasta la cascada y empujarla al agua con la mayor dulzura posible.

Alice sacó la cabeza y medio torso del agua, observando a Jasper, quien reía como jamás lo había visto reír desde la orilla.

—¿Así que te ríes de mí? —Dijo con una risa totalmente maligna pero tierna- ¡A ver si te ríes ahora!

Y tomando a Jasper por los hombros, lo tiró junto con ella al pequeño lago alimentado por la cascada. Jasper podría fácilmente haberla esquivado, pero ¿por qué hacerlo? Por primera vez estaba actuando impulsivamente, actuaba como un niño jugando con otra niña, ¿Y saben qué? Por primera vez se sentía completamente feliz, como si estuviera en un paraíso.

Ambos sacaron la cabeza del agua, sin necesidad, pero aún así, para verse a los ojos por unos momentos, antes de romper a reír nuevamente de la actitud infantil que ambos tenían.

—¡Las vas a pagar! —Gritó Jasper salpicando a Alice, haciendo que ésta ría.

—¿A sí? —Dijo Alice fingiendo enojo, con una risa en su rostro—, ¡pues toma tú!

Y siguieron salpicándose como dos niños, luego, nadaron bajo la cueva que había debajo de la cascada, aún riendo como niños.

—Se siente bien distenderse de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? —Le comentó Alice sonriendo angelicalmente.

—Sí, Alice… -Susurró aún sonriendo y le comentó— Gracias… Por todo.

Alice no comprendió, ¿gracias por qué? ¡Ella debía darle las gracias por seguir a una loca vampiresa que ni siquiera conocía!

—¿Gracias? ¡Yo debería dártelas!

—Claro que no, Alice… —Y tomándole el pequeño rostro con las manos— Tu me salvaste de mí mismo, de la oscuridad. Hoy recordé que se sentía ser feliz. Desde que fui convertido jamás había sonreído y mucho menos dejarme llevar como hoy lo hice. Te debo tanto, mi duendecilla…

—Jasper… —Alice no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que los labios del sureño se lo impedían, fue un beso mágico, quizá no fue el más largo, pero fue totalmente mágico. El amor de Jasper alcanzó a la pequeña, quien se sintió completamente feliz. Finalmente se separaron, no por falta de aire, sino simplemente para unir sus frentes y mirarse fijamente a los ojos.

—Alice… No he podido decírtelo antes por miedo, temía enamorarme de ti y que luego me dejes, arrojándome en la oscuridad, y esta vez no podría salir. No podría volver al infierno después de conocer el paraíso —Y sin despegar sus frentes, continuó—; te amo, Alice, te amo con todo mi corazón.

La joven no cabía en su felicidad, la cual fue percibida por Jasper, quien sonrió con ternura.

—Jasper, ¿De verdad tu me am…

—Ni siquiera lo dudes, Alice. Te amo como jamás amé a nadie. En este corto tiempo te has vuelto el centro de mi universo –El sureño pensó mejor las palabras- ¡Qué digo! Tú eres mi universo, pequeña…

Alice observó los ojos, ahora amarillos por la dieta vegetariana, y vio en ellos sinceridad y amor, ese amor que esperó tener por más de treinta años, y ahora que lo tenía se sentía completa, había encontrado su complemento, y éste jamás la dejaría.

—Jasper, eso… —Susurró con un hilo de voz, y si pudiera llorar, seguramente alguna lágrima solitaria hubiera surcado su rostro de marfil—… Jazz, esto es mejor de lo que imaginé; esperé treinta años por este momento y creí saber lo que dirías, pero jamás pensé que dirías esto, es mucho mejor de lo que podría soñar. Yo también te amo, te amo como no puedes imaginar.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con más pasión, como si necesitaran de cada beso para vivir, como si fuera su último beso, se besaron bajo ese manto de agua que caía con fuerza y azotaba el agua del lago que alimentaba.

Y ese fue el primer beso de muchos, fue el que marcó sus vidas para siempre. Ese, fue el beso que comenzó su verdadero amor.

* * *

¿Y? ¿ Les gustó? a mi sinceramente, y como ya dije, me encantó este mas que los otros dos que hice. Espero a ustedes también, y saben que el salario de todo fiker son los reviews, aunque con que lo hayan leído soy feliz.

Los quiero mucho, mis lectores queridos.

**~ Bel ~**


End file.
